


They Were Wrong

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They merely ignored what others say about them, because they were wrong. All they needed was each other, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FF account of the same name (WingsOfCosmos), so if you wish, you can check it out.

When they both began to be open with their relationship, many had thought that they wouldn't last. Their respective teams, however, were accepting, they knew that the aces were meant for each other, but it didn't account for the others.

They had said that they were just basketball idiots, and that they wouldn't last. They had said that they always fought with each other, and it was a sign of a bad relationship. They all had something to complain about, something to criticise about, they had always said something as if they knew they were right.

But they were wrong.

Yes, they may be 'basketball idiots', but basketball was something that they both enjoyed. They both held a massive passion for the sport and it was practically their life, and they both shared that with each other. They constantly played against one another, they threw taunts at each other, and as they played, they could see the undying spirit in each others eyes, they could see their grins full of happiness and joy, and that was enough for them. Because as they played, they ignored their surroundings, as it was only them, and the ball.

As they had rather aggressive personalities, it was natural that they constantly fought and argued with each other. However, their fights were always playful, and it somewhat kept the relationship alive. Their playful jabs at one another was merely a way for them to keep their attention towards each other, but they didn't mind. Even if others said it wasn't healthy, to them, it was just a way to show their fondness with one another, even if it was unusual for a couple to do so. It wasn't if they always fought with each other. They sometimes merely cuddled with each other and whisper sweet words in each others ear – not that they will admit it to anyone anyway.

Regardless what others say about them, they merely ignored their words. They didn't know them, they weren't right in their criticisms, so what right did they have in poking their noses in their relationship?

They loved each other, and isn't that the most important aspect of a relationship? Yes, they would argue, yes, they were idiots, but they cared for each other immensely. They helped each other with their problems no matter what it was, which was quite mature of them. But how couldn't they, as they were both important to one another. They wouldn't let their problems affect them.

So, despite everything, despite what others say about them, they were there for each other, they cared, they played, they argued, but most importantly, they loved.

* * *

 

They both laid on the large bed, arms wrapped around each other in a warm embrace. It was late at night, dark, but they were still visible to each other.

"Hm, Kagami?" The blue-haired teen mumbled out in his lover's ear.

"Yeah?" The red-head replied questioningly.

"I love you, you know that?" He answered affectionately, yet still came out as a mumble.

The red-head released a light breath of laughter. "Yeah, I know. You say that every night." He said, amused, but a sincere smile stretched across his face.

"Of course I do, because every night I say 'I love you', it doesn't show how much love I actually do hold for you." The blue-haired teen claimed sincerely.

The red-haired teen buried his head in his lover's neck. "Idiot, don't be so cheesy." Despite his words, he held a silly grin on his face.

His blue-haired lover grinned. "I might be an idiot, but I'm your idiot."

"Whatever." The red-head remarked as his arms tightened around his lover, head up to look into his blue eyes. "I love you, too."

Dark arms tightened around his lover as well, his head pulling down for a kiss. "I know."

As they kissed, everything around them was ignored, as it was only the two of them. People could say whatever they want about them, their words would simply be disregarded. Because all they need is each other, and they wouldn't let anyone get in the way of that.

But most importantly, they wouldn't let anyone tear them apart, no matter what. Because, after all, they were each others worlds.


End file.
